


Requests?

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [16]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Dazzle & Charlie Magne & Razzle, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	Requests?

Hi There readers, it's Shadow, hope you're all well and staying safe!

I was wondering if you all had any requests or thoughts on what you'd like to read next?

Since this is centered on the Magne family (And Vaggie) I won't be taking Charlie/Alastor, Alastor/Angel, Angel/Husk requests etc, no hate and i know these are popular pairings, I am willing to write smut if it is

Vaggie/Charlie  
Lucifer/Lilith NOTE - If you have a request or songfic idea let me know the premise/situation, genre (hurt/comfort, fluff, family, smut etc) as well as characters and the song you would like featured and i shall see what i can do ;)  
Laters!


End file.
